Historia del Mal
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: Un pequeño relato que ocurrió entre dos gemelos.


**Un pequeño One-shot basado en las dos canciones de vocaloid que fueron llamados "La Saga del Mal" Aunque este tenga seis o siete, preferi solo centrarme en las dos importantes, las cuales son "Hija del Mal" y "Siervo del Mal"**

* * *

 **Primer Cantar: La Hija del Mal**

Corría el año de 1780 y el reino amarillo se celebrando la coronación de la Princesa. La nueva gobernante de tan solo catorce años de edad, una niña malcriada es lo que era, pero lo que hiso durante su reinado es en lo que nos concentraremos.

La princesa lo tenía todo, dinero, belleza, incluso un sirviente idéntico a ella, lo tenía todo y si quería algo más solo con la orden de su voz se hacía.

El reino amarillo era un lugar bellísimo y próspero, uno de tantos días cualquiera. La joven monarca de catorce años se encontraba merendando en la terraza de su habitación mirando la jaula de su gorrión dorado, hasta que alguien toco a su puerta —Adelante— contesto ella. Al abrir la puerta fue su sirviente gemelo entro con una feliz tranquilidad y rostro sonriente, —Majestad— dijo con una pequeña reverencia —Le he traído un obsequio— mostrándole una pequeña ave de la misma especie que habitaba en la jaula. La princesa sonrió de oreja a oreja, esta tomo a la pequeña ave y la coloco con extremo cuidado dentro de la jaula.

El sirviente se acercó a la joven gobernante se reverencio y tomo su mano para besarla.

La joven gobernante siempre rodeada de glamur y egocentrismo tenía una discusión con su consejero real —Majestad, no puede seguir haciendo esto, hará quebrar al reino— le reclamo el consejero real a la joven monarca y esta de manera impetuosa le contesto —Crees que me ha de importar. ¡Soy la gobernante de este reino y si quiero puedo mandarlo matar!— la joven princesa de un chasquido de sus dedos ordeno a dos de sus guardia llevarse al consejero a la mazmorra y la joven princesa se retiró a sus aposentos.

El sirviente se acercó a la joven gobernante se reverencio y tomo su mano para besarla

Durante una reunión entre diferentes gobernantes, la joven princesa del reino amarillo caminaba junto a su sirviente. Cuando la princesa del reino amarillo quedo perdidamente enamorada del joven rey del reinado azul.

Hasta que sus ojos y corazón observaron la horrible verdad, el amor de su majestad ya estaba comprometido con una chica de cabello verde.

Semanas después, la princesa amarilla se miraba por una ventana. En ese momento la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la princesa entro el primer ministro, la joven monarca de manera tranquila y fría dijo —Quiero que destruyan el reino verde para hoy— el ministros asustado asintió y mando al ejercito del reino amarillo a destruir al país vecino.

Después de tanto tiempo el pueblo de reino amarillo exploto en una guerra civil y aunque la joven princesa se mostraba tranquila en el palco de su habitación, mirando al infinito cielo azul —Hija del mal, es hora que pagues por tus maldades— le dijo la líder de la revuelta que vestía con una armadura roja y a su lado un joven de armadura azul y una mascada elegante. La princesa sin miedo se entregó y fue puesta en sus propias mazmorras.

A la mañana siguiente las campanas de la iglesia tocaron su canción a las dos en punto. La hora de la ejecución de la antigua joven monarca. Esta se mostraba tranquila y sus últimas palabras fueron —Ya es hora de merendar.

Desde ese día la joven princesa fue conocida como la "Hija del Mal"

 **Segundo Cantar: El Siervo del Mal**

Han pasado los años y la gente se olvidó de la tragedia que azoto su pueblo una vez por la "Hija del Mal". En un hogar lejos de aquel reino una adolecente buscaba entre las cosas de su bisabuela, algún objeto para vender y lo que encontró fue un diario viejo y polvoriento. La chica lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

15 de Marzo del 1780

Hoy es el día en que mi preciada hermana gemela subirá al poder y yo seré su voluntad, su humilde guardián.

Aunque temo por lo que dirán algunos. Nuestra familia nos separó por la codicia y manipulo nuestro destino, por eso somos lo que somos.

20 de Marzo del 1780

Caminando por los jardines del palacio, hacia un poco de jardinería para mi amada hermana. Fue cuando mire a un pequeño gorrión dorado, con cautela atrape a la pequeña ave y fui directo con mi amada hermana a dárselo. Ella tomo al pequeño animal dorado y lo coloco dentro de la jaula, tome su mano y la bese.

En ese mismo día ella peleo con su consejero real, ella en su rabieta lo mando a las mazmorras. Yo callado y sereno caminaba por los pasillos del palacio hasta que el ministro me entro un pequeño papel, el cual decía "Termina con el traidor". Obedecí, directamente fui directo a la celda y con una daga termine con el consejero que se atrevió a contradecir a la princesa.

01 de Mayo del 1780

En un viaje que hice a otro país, caminaba sin preocupación, hasta que choque con una linda chica de cabello verde, le tendí mi mano para que se pudiera levantar y el mirarme me sonrió enamorándome a primera vista.

Hasta que tú te enamoraste del joven rey del país azul. Usando tu voluntad armaste una guerra contra el país vecino y tomaste a quien me enamoro. Entre en la celda con la daga, levante el brazo en señal para apuñalarla y aunque hice tu voluntad ¿por qué me he de sentir tan mal?

Durante la merienda, mi amada hermana sonrió eso hiso que mi día brillara.

20 de Julio del 1780

Comenzó una revuelta y aunque mande a mis hombres a que los detuvieran no fue posible. Yo miraba el avance de la guerra hasta que mi sirviente entro usando mi ropa —Majestad, tiene que escapar, use mi ropa le quedara.

— ¿Estás loco?

—No, no lo estoy, yo vine a este mundo a protegerla con mi vida, por favor use mi ropa y escape, yo me quedare aquí a tomar su lugar.

Me entrego este diario y una botella pequeña con un mensaje dentro de este.

21 de Julio del 1780

En la plaza central podía ver a mi hermano gemelo caminar directamente hacia la guillotina, justo después que las campanas sonaran su melodía.

Su expresión fría y serena en verdad asustaban, uno de los revolucionario dictaba los pecados que cometí durante mi reinado y una lagrima escapo de mi ojo.

Volví a ver el mensaje que me dejo mi hermano que decía "Si yo pudiera volver a renacer, pediría jugar contigo otra vez"

Explote en llanto por la pérdida de mi hermano gemelo.


End file.
